tell her (nefarious)
by captainanne-y
Summary: this takes place after the good ending, but doesn't follow the comics. crow kidnapped everyone again this is all the info you need to know where the story is about. if you don't know what nefarious is just look up nefarious gameplay W
1. Chapter 1

(Takes place sometime after the good ending where everything is back to normal and crow kidnapped everyone again.)

Silence.. nothing

I heard a explosion somewhere.. flames came out of nowhere. I looked around, i was in a big room with a door blocked with a chair. I shoved the chair out of the way so i could exit the room

I walked through the flames.. the heat burning through my armor and almost setting my hair on fire.. wait! Where is my helmet!? I thought while entering another room

And there she was.. her hands gently placed next to her, her feet close to each other. Her face and hair covered in ash and blood. She was wearing her signature long brown jacket, white blouse, red tie and black trousers.

I screamed her name hoping she would show some kind of movement.

The flames disappeared when i picked her up.

Her fragile body curled up in my arms. Her face showed a emotionless expression

The room changed, the walls turned black, and chains appeared on the wall… a prison?!

I heard her soft but still serious voice speak. I looked down to her mouth slowly repeating the words:

'tell her.., tell her., tell her!'

Her voice became louder and louder. Her eyebrows frowned. And she started to twist

'tell her!, TELL HER!, TELL HER!'

Her eyes opened showing her amandle green eyes, she had small pupils and all the white was replaced with red

'...'

'...sa-sa-ve h-her'

I awoke bathing in sweat, this was the third time this week!,and still i get surprised every time i see it!

I had so many questions, why do i dream about becky, why was the room on fire, what was the meaning of this shit!

I looked at the clock, 7:34. Shit! I slept through my alarm.

I Walked to my bathroom, looking into the mirror. My blonde hair was tied into a small ponytail, i wore my normal blue trousers and white top. I quickly brushed my hair and teeth, put my armour on. Took one good last look in the mirror and went outside.

The first thing i saw was becky working at her desk. Typing something on her laptop. For once her hair was tied into a bundle, with two long wisps falling over her shoulders. Her bangs covering her forehead. She wore a black, tight sweater. Which Accented her figure.

Becky didn't notice me. So i leaned over her desk shutting her laptop.

Becky finally looked up. 'what sir?!'

I used my gentle voice, knowing it would piss her off even more.'Is there anything special planned for today?'

'no but Mayapple wanted to speak you.' she opened her laptop again.

'When?'

'whenever you came to my desk'

'ok! Thanks becks'

'stop calling me that'

I left her desk. And went to Mayapple


	2. Chapter 2

I walked through the hall, entering the pink room which belonged to mayapple, uuugh! Why did i agreed on letting her color the doors!

I heard giggles from the room, i opened the door and there was mayapple.

And the other princesses

Well malachite was there but i count him as one

'mayapple i'm too busy for a theaparty'

She smiled. While ariella stood up. I just realized that everyone was sitting on a long white table which was in the middle of the room.

Ariella lifted me up carrying me to my seet. 'Ariella! Stop! I'm not malachite!'

Malachite giggled, clearly proud of his girlfriend.

'so to be clear, you took me from my important wo-

'Work?!' Apoidea interrupted me

'Apoidea not now!'

'yeah! thanks mayapple'

'Ariella now tie him to a chair'

'bitch!' where my last words before farrah day her little hands covered my mouth.

She smiled

'What is the meaning of this bullshit!?'

'soo as you may know🎶. I am a leader. And leaders have important tasks to do. Sooo🎶

'get to the point strawberry'

' i, no WE invite you to a important event'

'Why?'

Apoidea continued where mayapple left, ' well we actually only wanted becky because captain man wanted her as his date. Buuuut, because i don't think she is safe without you'

' yes she is. Do you guys even know how she got the job?!'

Malachite held his hands for him,' no, i suppose she IS strong, heck i see her at the gym a lot. But i don't think she can knock out seven men at a time'

'Hold up. You work out!? Well sorry buddy but it isn't working' i said almost laughing

'Correction! I work out, he tries to figure out how the "torture devices" work' ariella said while looking at malachite.

'Ariella! I only said it once!'

' why did you think it where torture devices in the first place!?' farrah said, while eating some chocolate'

'Yeah, doesn't your sis work out?' mayapple asked while trying to stop farrah from eating too much'

'Well.. since every time my sis works out with friends one of them dies. I never actually set foot in a gym.' he said stopping farrah day from getting his sandwich.

Mayapple clapped in her hands,' we are getting a little bit of topic here!'  
So crow?'

'Yeah.. allright!

Apoidea looked straight into my eyes.' it's settled then!. Sadly you need to be my date to get in.. you don't mind it do you?'

'Nah.. i've been through worse'

'Soo🎶 who is going to convince becky'

Everyone looks at me

*ten minutes and a lot of bullshit later*

'no'

Becky placed her mug on the table.

'It's a order'

….

'i'd rather jump of this ship' she stood up.

We were currently in the kitchen. She usually takes her short breaks here.

'if you go to the party, then i'll later throw him of a bridge'

'...'

'alright'

I was about to leave until becky stopped me.

'Make sure to not come in armor.' 


	3. chapter 3

I heard a impaling scream. I opened my eyes, looked around, and figured out i was chained to a wall.

The chains where covered in blood. Even though it looked fresh it wasn't mine, i did not have any cuts on my arms.

The scream sounded again. Louder and clearer. I could make up that it belonged to a woman. I picked the lock and untied the chains. They felt with a loud 'cling' to the floor. I ran through the halls. all the prison cells where empty everyone i walked through...

except for one

i found a female body impaled by a spear. Her hair was cut off. And her clothes where drained in blood and branches. One of her eyes was inpaled by a knife.

my body filled with horror when she started moving. first only her head and arms, then her torso. slowely she stood before me. i already figured out it was becky.

but.. she gave me a weird smile.

she looked so.. so.. proud of something. not afraid of the spear making her lose a lot of blood. her deadly gaze connected with mine.

the last thing i felt was pain. not long, only for around 3 seconds.

I opened my eyes and i was back in the room with the chains.

But Someone was standing in the opening of the door.

her long brown colored coat, her long white hair. Her bright orange headphones.

BECKY!? Get me out of here! I screamed moving uncontrollably.

She started laughing maniacally. Turning her head a little. Showing her bright red eyes. The longer i started in them. The...more...tired...i felt.. she started slowly coming to me. smiling widly. i wasn't able to keep my eyes open anymore

I passed out.

I heard some muffled voices. Then a nock

WHAT. I said getting up from my bed.

'I'm coming to get you. The rest of the princesses said i should go'. It was malachite. He was close to the door. Probably leaning on it.

'why'

'Erm.. did you forget about today?'

'OH SHIT'

I opened the door letting malachite in. He clearly judged my pajamas.

'oh my gosh. We need to get you in suit immediately!' he said getting a brush.

He was wearing a black "penguin suit" with a blue tie. I think it's too match ariella.

'Dear.. where's your suit?'

I pointed at the closet door. 'in the dishwasher'

He scoffed and shoved the suit in my arms. He took a yellow cloth out of his pocket. 'you need to wear this to match the bee princess'.

I went into the bathroom putting on the jacket and trousers. I looked into the mirror, finger gunned at myself and went outside.

Malachite clapped his hands.'perfect!' 'now go!'

We went to the elevator downstairs. Everyone was waiting. Wow! And was surely not underdressed.

MayApple's sleeveless pink gown had a wide skirt. Topped of with long gloves and high heels. Her hair was tied into a bun.

Apoidea wore a sleeved dress. The skirt was long on one side and short on the other one. It had a dark blue tint on it

Ariella's dress stood out the most. It was a traditional long tunic matched with a elegant gold necklace.

Farrah weared a cute pink dress mayapple made for her. I only knew this because they posted it on all the media platforms.

And becky..

Some of her long hair was tied backwards in a bun. The rest carelessly fell over her shoulder and back. It looked stunning with the black gala dress she was wearing.

Mayapple ran towards me. 'crow you're finally here!

'Not my fault! Who schedules a party in the morning!?'

Apoidea ran towards us.' the most respected rulers of the world. Crow!. However since you're my "date" please act like a normal person.

everyone stepped in the elevator. Except for me and mayapple.

'crow.. i know this is all fun.. but.. the real reason that i invited you for is.. the ogre princess will be there..' she said sitting down on a bench.

'so!?' i pointed at the others who where waiting for us

'if the princess becomes a threat.. i want you to overthrow the party.

'hehe… poor mayapple.. don't think it could've been helped anyways

'alright then leeeeeeeeeeeeet's go!' she said swinging her fist in the air.

I sighed as we stepped into the elevator.


	4. 4

We got brought to the party in cars. I looked at the view. The ball was hosted in a small city. If only i knew this place bet-

"yo becky feeling like answering my question?"

I looked up from my phone. Apparently ariella asked me something.

"could you repeat it" i said looking back at my phone.

Farrah came flying in. "ariella! becky! I took chocolate. Do you want any?!". It sounded almost forceful.

"no thank you."

"but i do!" ariella took one from farrah. She looked disappointed that i didn't take one.

"farrah! I told you not to eat in the car!!" mayapple sounded like a mother. Farrah flew over crow. He wasn't really focusing on what was happening. Again she tried to forcefully offer chocolate.

"CROW! Do you wa-"

Crow almost jumped of his seat. "farrah no! Mayapple told me not to eat in the car!"

I made eye contact with Apoidea. We nodded at each other. Signing that this was childish

"malachite, who was looking out of the window. Saw the mansion where the party took place."guys!"

The car parked in the parking lot. The second we stepped out i saw all the heroes talking. My "date" was there too. He was wearing a black suit and purple tie. To match me, how nice of him.

He walked over to me,kissing my hand. I quickly pulled it back and brushed some hair behind my ears as an excuse.

I tightened the grip on my black purse and placed my other hand casually on my thigh, checking if my knife was still there. He hooked his arm with mine. Smiling smoothly.

The others already went inside. The boss wanted to make the royalty and heroes feel unsafe. So he asked me to prepare and airstrike. My phone had all the information on it. I just needed to make sure t-

'How are you doing my dear?'

His face turned to me. Giving me a weird kind of smile.

'Since i'm not your "dear", it is going well.'

I unhooked my arm so i could show the guard at the door my invitation.

The Captain stopped me. Telling the guards that i'm with him.

The guards looked at me. I think they were judging if i was the kind of girl he would take to a important party.

Gosh! I want to leave already. I kept up my poker face not letting people know i was uncomfortable.

We walked into a gigantic ballroom. The first thing i spotted was tephra sitting at one of the table's on the side of the room. her green mermaid dress made her look intimidating. With her where some orges i could not identify. Ariella and malachite where dancing in the middle of the party. My boss was shooting food at people . And mayapple was looking for her date malice. And Farrah was eating candy at the buffet.

I unhooked my arm from captain his. I wanted to go to my boss to tell where tephra was sitting. But captain man took my hand.

I stopped in my tracks. Slowly turning around.

'come on, shall we dance?'

'I'd rather dance with tephra'

He smiled and dragged me to the dance floor.

The elegant, classic music was easy to dance on. Important leaders danced with their dates. Tephra looked with disgust at her brother while he danced with ariella.

He took my hands and guided me to the dancefloor. Crow's eyes met mine. I couldn't really recognize what kind of look he gave me. A mix of worry and happiness?. However tephra noticed us too. She placed her head on her hands, grinning.

As we danced. More people watched us then i wanted too. Captain man danced better than i expected. Still this felt embarrassing.

Someone hinted to the band to stop. Fine! A speech.

I gently pushed myself away from him. And walked away.

I went up the stairs into the bathroom. and called my boss. He answered right away.

'Becky? Tephra is gonna say something!. Do you have a airstrike ready!?

I responded with a simple yes and silence.

Then a gunshot

'no! Becky! Get out of there!'

Perfect! Like i wasn't already trying.

I stuffed my phone in my handbag. I took one good last look in the mirror and rushed out of the bathroom.


	5. 5

Becky called me. we had a small Talk about everything. We would airstrike on the harder parts of the roof. Only causing some injuries by falling pieces of the ceiling at best.

Tephra just finished introducing herself before jumping of the podium. Standing completely still in the middle of the dancefloor. Signing with her finger that everyone should stay quiet. at first it looked like she would do some traditional dance or some shit. But how longer she stood there with her finger up, in a fighting stance . Clearly listening to something.

I knew something was going on. I looked at mayapple and malice who sat on a table across of me and apoidea. Malice shakes her head. Signing she had nothing to do with it either.

Then a gunshot.

I told becky to get out of here

Someone must've had the same idea as me.. heh.. funny


	6. call for help

It was dark

My hands where tied and feeling like they where burning. I was in a sitting position. Trying to re-collect my memories.

I faintly remembered what happened. after i went looking for crow. Someone pushed me down when i came out of the bathroom.

At first i thought it could be a guest who, out of confusion ran up the stairs looking for an exit.

My thoughts where wrong. Which i found out by a hand pressing my shoulder down. While he used his other hand trying to keep my hands together.

After a solid 20 secons of me trying to escape, he let go of my shoulder. I tried to get up but was pressed back down again by a cold plate slightly touching the open back of my dress. making me freeze.

it was a knife

it was the last thing i remember. the room felt filled with tension, even though i'm the only person in the room.. right?

i stopped my breath for about 20 seconds trying to hear the breaths of others.

and i heard one. low-toned, heavy but steady and far away.

my eyes started to get used to the dark. i examined the corners. and low en behold!

a man was standing there... just shaking and staring

..

i hung my head a little and stared back at him.

he came closer. i could see more of his face. he didn't ring any direct bells. but he had quite a unique face so to say. small eyes, sharp eyebrows, and a wide grin. his appearance did seem weird in connection with his voice. too dark.

'and what's your reason to hinder my escape?' i hissed at him. keeping calm. no one would hear my screaming anyway while gunshots where ringing out.

'escape! did you really think that i would stay at a place where police would be ringing the doorbell in just a couple of minutes? WITH A HOSTILE?'

he was mocking me, i didn't like that.

'...

so. i'm a hostile? bad choise for a hostile don't you think?'

'hmm?' he had turned his back to me already, slightly tilting his head towards me.

'i saw you watching at the party' that wasn't a lie. i remembered where i knew him from.

'as a hero's.. date' even though i disgusted the words. know it was time to outsmart him, not to gag.

'quite a talketive mouth. i don't really like your attitude, and.. i watched more then just you and the hero being the stars of the dancefloor. you also have a connection with the people you entered the party with' he snapped back

'so you where planning on taking me? may i know the reason of this?' he turned back to me kneeling.

'let's say.., mayapple still has hell to pay for what she has done.

it suprised me it wasn't about crow. my thight friendship with them did often cause mayapple to get in trouble. but nothing really serious. crow did usually get me and himself in trouble. but.. that's part of the job.

'wasn't an anwser on my question though, why did you take me and not mayapple. or even any of the other royalty at the party' odd... i did see like.. 20 relatives of her. 'i'm not royalty.. and i surely don't look like so.'

he smirked 'for exactly that reason'

stupid! how didn't i get that before! it would get less attention if i was missing, then the leader of a country. imagine the pressure on the policeif the great princes mayapple was missing.

i twisted my face a little. he seemed like the person who did background searching. this was a fight i could hardly win. i was quite hopeless. my only way to get out of here is crow. i usually don't like relying on other people. but for once it's maybe the only way out of death.

'where did you take me...' maybe he heard my situation in my voice. i sure hope to bolts he didn't.

'sweetie. it wouldn't be fitting for you to

know'

\--

crow

it has been for over a hour now. becky still didn't show up! usually she would be here before me. i send a couple of text messages to her phone. including some with special codes she and i invented if something went wrong.

at the moment i was waiting somewhere behind the building of the party. becky send the ship there for a possible attack.

becky didn't respond for another ten minutes. that's it! the second protocal we had went into working: after over a hour no response to a code text message you get permission to do research.

i called a vew of the more advanced of my minions. i and four of them went inside.

it would take the police another couple minutes since the place was in the middle of nowhere and the hero's... came in suits unperpared, and defensless

the place was ruined. some blood spatters colored the pink walls. some of them could be just wine trown when the shot rang. surprisingly no dead bodies

from what i could tell.

i walked up the stairs and followed the directions to the girls bathroom. i signed the only female one of my minions to go check inside.

she came out with becky's phone. she handed it to me. it might have been a option better to go back and investigate it. but my curioisity and the last bit of concern i had left spared for something that could end my empire and future got the best of me. i opened the phone and the light shined into my eyes. the background was a picture of a forest.

becky had a password but i could see notifications coming in.

crow: code purple a-5@8

becky? it's no time

for jokes.

i was surprised with becky not having me saved as boss. but as my real name

nothing was wrong with her phone so what did happen?

after my minions saw i was done. the girl handed me over a perfectly folded piece of paper. 'aye sir this was next to the phone.'

give this note to miss mayapple

i heard some sounds at the door. i didn't wait around for another sound.

i started sprinting to the only exit i didn't forget seconds after becky showed me her map. my minions followed after they saw me running.

even though it was dark we made it to the exit and back to the ship. i ordered the minions to go on working till becky was seen again. if they did so they would get one randomly placed vacation day.

\--

becky

he pulled my head back. i started to give him angry glares. he seemed satisfied with my response.

'now it's my time to ask some questions! what is your connection with mayapple!'

his tone got more intense. almost screaming.

honestly he could try to twist my neck. see if i care right know. i'd rather die a quick death through bieng strangled, then bieng held captive as the damsel in distress who gets killed anyway.

i showed this in my expression. he didn't seem to notice it though. that did scare me. he might not have had the idea that i didn't care and wouldn't answer no matter what whould happen to me. i could lie of course. but again, he planned this. he probally knows everything about mayapple. he would be quick to pick out a lie like: i'm her stylist: i wouldn't be led into the party, imagine eveyone's team of stylists be inside a party of royalty.

he might go over to methods of torture to get stuff out of me...

he walked behind me. letting go of ky forehead. and shortly after kicking the chair . causing it to break. i let out a small low tuned scream. since i was still tied up

there i was, laying on my back covered qith small pieces of wood, bruises and small cuts. the scene was tense for a vieq seconds.

just us staring. filled with anger.

silence it felt like such a long time. with it actually just being a few seconds.

he picked me up again smirking wildly . he must've seen my reaction to pain as a sign of being afraid.

...

...

i screamed, never thought i would and especially not this sentence, in such a desperate tone.

CROW PLEASE HELP!

CROW please help!

...

...

...

crow please.. h-help..

i felt a tear streaming down my cheek.

it didn't feel like i was crying out of helplesness. the pain was just getting worse.

i cursed myself for crying. HOW COULD A SINGLE PUNCH HURT!? t-his much..

he put me down at the height where i normally would've been able to stand.

but my own feet could'nt hold my wheight.

he laughed down on me. he placed his boot on shoulder and kicked me down.

i was desperate, more desperate then i ever would've wanted to admit. and the pain was almost getting the most of me. tears where streaming rapidly now. i was one the edge of passing out.

he pushed me over it by kicking me in my stomach, again it shouldn't have hurt as much as it did. the pain was unbearable. i could feel myself crying, sobs coming out of my mouth. normally i would've made a comeback. but the pain, i just wanted it to stop!

he laughed clearly taking pleasure out of this. this man might be crazier then i am.

crow..please help...


	7. 7

comment:**becky crow: *pulls out shotgun* well you have just yee'd your last haw**

**Is ThIS A ThrEaT?!**

It has been six days since i last spoke becky. While my worry grew with every minute. It wouldn't be such a surprise if she was already in her room, or working on her desk. It wouldn't be the first time she pulled something like that. But.. usually not longer then a day or two.

Everyone on the ship has probably noticed my huge mood change. Instead of walking like a proud peacock, i looked down at the ground.

Malachite had offered me a fun boys night. But i refused. Maybe i should've accepted to show i was doing fine but nah..

Yesterday mayapple came to my desk and asked if my minions had found any signs of her.

Sometimes i forget they are friends too, tanning, talking at parties, doing other friends stuff which wasn't my business.

She must miss her too.

I told her no and the tension got awkward so she left.

Mayapple also hired the police to help but they weren't that much help either. Becky's "date" made a run for it when he finally got the change. Leaving her behind on her own. Disgusting.. just a flat out disgusting excuse for whatever he was supposed to be.

I ate dinner in my room. And watched some tv while sitting on my bed, since the party was a big deal. The attack was still playing on repeat at the news station. Every day since the first night of the shooting, the message was the same:

The attack on the royal and hero's party shocked the world. Some may argue that it's due to the lack of security, even though five-hundred policemen were there. Luckily only one person got taken.

i looked away from the tv. LUCKILY LUCKILY!, well still there were less people than guards i suppose you could've done a better job.

A female with black skin, a skinny posture, white hair which is presumably painted, and mint green eyes. That night she wore a black tight fitting dress.

They showed a picture of becky. It was the one mayapple posted of her and becky posing in their dresses. Well.. mayapple posed, becky stood with her hand on her hip giving the camera an icy look. I remember malachite telling becky to pose more expressively. While trying to not drop mayapples cellphone with his big claws. I saw his phone. It it is the size of a tablet of course he had trouble holding it.

It was one of becky's better photos though.

Her hair almost shined in contrast with the almost black sky. Her eyes were sparkling, and her lips where relaxed and not frowned like normal.

She was last seen with her date. The hero captain man

They showed a picture of becky in a cinderella-prince pose. Her hand connected with his. While his arm rested around her waist. They were dancing. The hero was smiling while becky looked rather angry.

If you have any information about this woman called becky rockler. Please contact the news studio.

And with that the news ended. The openings jingle of 'would you date supervillain started.

I leaned back on my bed. And closed my eyes. I wish becky came back soon.

**becky**

I closed my eyes. Almost begging to finally get some sleep and not let one of those monsters disturb it. The last few days have been hell.

They locked me in this room. Which was only decorated with a chair, a locked desk and a mattress. Where i was lying on right now. I suffered from a massive headache. Which clearly wasn't planning on leaving soon. It was kind of chilly but that was bothering me the least right now. The Time i've been here i didn't get any moment to sleep longer the an hour. They would wake me up one way or another. If it was just picking me up like a baby which i didn't noticed in my bad state. And just dropping me to the ground.

Or by just plain kicking and screaming.

The strangest part was: they only kept me here because they wanted to know my connection with mayapple, or the other royalty. And now i'm speaking of they. Since on day three another more muscled man came with the wide grinned boy. I recognized some of his tattoos as gang tattoos meaning whoever he was didn't have any use in giving me mercy. They didn't know my connection with crow. Or they haven't brought it up yet.

In the meantime they seemed to get pissed at me. They already brought up a number of horrible things they might do to me if the mood really fitted them. And day by day it seemed to get closer to that.

Maybe they would skin me. Maybe they would burn me. Maybe the would start to neglect me and stop actually giving me food.

Maybe the would use me for something even worse than death.

While i i'm not yet hitting the point where my own death seems more appealing. i might come to the point one day

I'm not going to give up so soon. Crow will save me soon enough. For once i trust him with my live. I don't remember ever trusting anyone with something so important. But if i need trust anyone in this situation it must be crow.

I'm the foundation of his empire. When i'm gone it will fall.

Heh.. pathetic isn't it?. Needing to trust someone with my live.

And i'm choosing him out of everyone...


	8. 8

Becky

It has been three more days. It has been over a week since i got stuck here. And it wasn't looking all too sunny for me.

Bruises started to cover my body like a blanket. My hands became more shaky and i lost the power to fight back. I felt unbelievably tired and somewhat hungry.

They didn't give me enough food to keep up the normal state i was in.

I felt absent, and i needed to think for a solid ten seconds before i could come up with a comeback.

The place started to feel oddly small to me. Even though it is a rather big room.

It felt blank and uninteresting.

The thing that worried me the most: they revealed why they kept me here.

Not because of my connection with the princesses and crow and wanting information about them. But because they just wanted to show the other people in the tight knit Villain community that they weren't wimps. And had guts, to capture a person close to royalty.

Now i hoped i was kept here because of my "friends" i felt even more useless now.

I was just a toy to get better. Kept here for my connections. Not for me actually being tied up for something i did myself.

It reminded me of a lot. I was often used like a footstep.

My bosses before crow saw me only as 'a hard worker' or just a plain pretty woman who they could place in the entrance just to show off.

I felt sick of the fact that i might just be a chess piece in everyone's game. Useless when they run out of beauty and power.

Then i met crow.

He didn't saw me only as a hard worker, but also valued my ideas...

Currently i sat on the chair. I was bored out of my mind. Leading me to overthink everything that happened. 'If i just wasn't so overtaken by adrenaline and waited some time i would still be save, i would be sitting at my desk, actually doing useful stuff.

Day by day

..

I started to lose my mind a little.

I hadn't really had that much contact with my kidnappers. They came max 4 times a day. Usually 2 times. Once with food.

I hated them. I would kill them directly if i had the change. Normally it wouldn't be my style to violently kill someone with a direct attack. But i have grown to disgust them. Just hate

Pure hate

Crow

I had a nightmare again. But unlike the others it kind off faded out of my memory. i only remember waking up crying. As i desperately tried to regain my memory.

Now I was sitting in the big chair i put next to my bed. My knees close to my chest and hugging my purple pillow.

I grew a little bit desperate. Still no sign of her. The police didn't find a single thing, not blood, not other belongings. Yes. I know i took most of the evidence but still….

Speaking over evidence. The note..

I still haven't given it to mayapple. She still wasn't over becky's disappearance. Maybe i should give the letter soon.

"Crow, are you still in there?" It was malachite.

knocking on my door.

"Mayapple and the rest of the princesses wanted to ask you over for a meeting"

His voice was calm and seemed careful in word choice.

I didn't answer.

He knocked again.

He started to become irritated.

"Crow if you're in there… you got a choice.

Or you're gonna sit in there all day and wonder why she isn't coming back. Or you're gonna get your lazy-"

He stopped. Probably noticing he was going to curse.

"Listen crow. I know you're upset. We all are. But maybe together we can get her back.

The rest of us haven't been like.. well.. ourselves.

Come on crow. Together we'll find her back. With the minions, and mayapples police officers."

I could hear him sobbing a little. "Just.. come with me…"

I threw my pillow at the door. i heard him sighting. I hesitated but then spoke " alright i will come with you. But let me get ready first"

I heard his phone calling. I could hear the prince his voice coming from the other side of the door. "My bolts mayapple he said yes! My.. oh my.. i was shaking like a straw!"

I smiled. Picked out black trousers and a white top t-shirt with a black x on it. I remember using these ones at villain-con. they were simple but stylish. Becky chose them even though i wanted one with all the colors imaginable. She said something about it being eye bleeding. She wasn't wrong. I remember only choosing it to tease her. To tick her off. It was fun trying to find a way the catch her off guard with something. Making her act else then usual.

A tear streamed down my face. I let it slide down my cheek and down my neck. It felt warm and it calmed me down a little.

I wiped it off and followed malachite.

We walked past all the rooms until the pink one. I remember hating it at first. But.. since becky being gone. I didn't really cared anymore.

I went inside. Mayapple,apoidea and ariella where there. I didn't notice farrah at first but then i saw a blanket on the couch moving. Farrah's little head popped out. Smiling.

I looked around the room. Everything looked normal except for the huge couch being placed more in front of the tv. And the whole area being filled with blankets. And i don't mean three or four blankets spread across the couch. No i mean like twenty blankets.

"So where's the meeting?" I asked crossing my arms. While my eyes followed the over excited farrah.

"Hehe.." mayapple laughed a little.

"What?"

"Fuhuhuhuhuhh!" she laughed. apoidea joined in. Then malachite and then ariella.

"?"

"Ariella. Would you be so kind to throw crow to the couch" apoidea directed

And so that happened.

"A movie marathon" mayapple suggested, making a invisible rainbow with her hands.


End file.
